


Green eyed monster

by unluckyloki



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart is being a little shit, Bart knows about Kon's crush before Kon does, F/F, Fluff, I have suddenly found myself in love with the dynamic Cassie and Cissie have, I was writing this with the 90s Comics Young Justice in mind, Jealousy, M/M, Tim is oblivious to everything that's going on around him, TimKon Week, TimKon Week - day 4, TimKon Week 2019, TimKon week - free day, and uses it to mess with him, but Superboy doesn't have to know it because Bart is trying to make him jealous, nothing romantic about Tim and Bart at all, so they're a background couple here, this is also me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/pseuds/unluckyloki
Summary: Kon had eaten the last slice of pizza and now Bart is on the warpath.He's threatened to cuddle Robin and Kon doesn't really see how that's about to be a problem for him.Well, it turns out it is.In the hindsight, Kon really shouldn't have eaten that last slice of pizza.





	Green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I actually managed to participate in TimKon week!  
Also this is me trying to prove to my friend that I AM capable of writing a !short! story that will not blow up into a huge AU

There was a slice of pizza in the kitchen, the last one in the box.

Kon had eaten the slice and didn't think much of it.

Well, until Bart entered the kitchen and saw him with the empty box in his hands.

"What have you done?!" Bart demanded in a voice that sounded totally broken and also a bit like Kon had just killed Bart's favorite relative. 

"Dude, relax. It's just pizza."

"It's not _just_ pizza! It was my _pizza_!" Bart suddenly yelled, shaking his fists.

He looked really hilarious like that, so Kon couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, Bart, chill!"

"Imma show you _chill_ ," Bart hissed, suddenly advancing on him quite threateningly. "Imma show you _so_ chill! Imma take everything ya hold dear from ya and make ya _watch_!"

That suddenly wasn't so funny anymore, Bart vibrating bodily with the force of anger rolling off him. 

"Woah, woah, calm d-"

Impulse pushed Kon and looked like a step away from becoming a mad supervillain. Superboy was already wondering about all of the horrible, evil ideas that must've been running through Bart's head.

"And I'll go and cuddle Robin!" Bart threatened finally.

That... wasn't exactly what Kon expected. It was, in fact, so unexpected, that he had burst into a laughing fit, surprising himself.

"What? Bart, are you serious? Who cares?"

"Oh, so no one here cares," Bart's smile had become sly and he crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll see, then."

And with that, Impulse left the room, stomping angrily. He had done that at normal speed, obviously to make a point.

Kon didn't think much on that and nearly forgot the weird accident, but then he entered the game room with an intention of finding Cissie to practice some more of that arrow catching and had to stop dead in his tracks. 

Because Robin was on the couch, reading something from his bat-pad. He was laying on his back, half propped against the couch's armrest. He looked homey, no cape, just his green leggings and a worn t-shirt with the Bat logo on it, probably taken from someone else because it was too big for him. On his lips, there was a soft smile.

And on his lap, there was Bart.

More specifically, Bart's big dumb head was on Robin's lap. The rest of him was laying on Robin's legs, Bart's huge feet propped on the other armrest. Robin was running his fingers through Bart's stupid hair. Impulse looked peaceful and Kon would have believed that he was asleep if he didn't open his eyes while Superboy was watching him.

Something hot bubbled in his stomach.

"Rob!" Kon called, loud. "What the hell are you-"

"Shhhh," Robin interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't you see he's sleeping?"

Bart didn't move and didn't try to disapprove the statement. Instead, he looked at Kon and grinned wickedly. 

Superboy had to fight the uncontrollable urge to push him off the couch. He swore under his breath instead and left the game room.

It's only gotten worse after that.

In the hindsight, Kon really shouldn't have eaten that last slice of pizza. A very weird sick feeling was starting in his stomach. Kon was already debating the possibility of having gotten food poisoning.

Because, every time he saw Robin, there was Impulse, hanging off him like a monkey.

Superboy hated monkeys.

He also hated the horrible feeling he got every time he looked at Robin being absolutely calm and comfortable with Bart.

That wasn't fair.

Kon didn't know _what_ wasn't fair, but something obviously wasn't.

It felt like he saw them everywhere he turned.

Bart with his head in Robin's lap on the couch.

Bart hugging Robin from behind during the briefings.

Bart holding on to Robin's arm with both of his hands when they were watching movies together with the Team.

It's been two days and Kon hated, absolutely loathed Bart's revenge plan.

Admittedly, he wasn't sure what exactly Bart did to mess with Kon's head so completely - the only thing he had ever actually done was cling to Robin and grin wickedly at Superboy.

He went to confront Bart about it and to make him stop, but instead found Robin working out in the training room.

Over half of the training bots were already down, the last two not having a chance against Robin and his bo-staff. He finished them off swiftly and gracefully and landed fluidly into a fighting stance.

_Oh_, Superboy's brain supplied kinda sluggishly, almost like it was in stop-motion mode, _and also today Robin was training without his mask._

"Hey Kon," Robin said with a small smirk on his lips that turned soft at the edges when he spoke Superboy's name. "What are you doing here?"

Robin was looking at him with his eyes as blue as the Hawaiian waves and there was sweat trickling down his neck and his shirt rode up just a little, getting stuck on his sweaty skin and Kon had totally forgotten why he was there.

Bart snickered from behind him.

Oh yeah, that's why.

Before Superboy had a chance to say anything, Bart zipped up to Robin, handing him a water bottle and talking 50 words per second.

Robin smiled at Impulse warmly and opened the bottle. He gulped it down like a starving man, his Adam's apple bobbing with each gulp, a drop of water trickling down his throat.

It was suddenly very hot in the training room.

Robin wiped his forehead with a towel and said Superboy's name again, his face confused and maybe a little concerned.

Bart took Robin's hand, lacing their fingers together, and rocked their adjoined arms back and forth, explaining something excitedly.

Kon had to get out of the room immediately, because he could feel something hot and red bubbling behind his eyelids.

That's what Kon was complaining about in the kitchen at 3 am when him and Cassie and Cissie were sharing post-mission milkshakes. The fact that Robin and Impulse were not with them only added to the horrible feeling in his stomach.

Cissie leaned into Cassie's embrace and looked at him with an almost pitiful look.

"I'm not sure how to break it to you," she said. "But consider this - you're an idiot."

"Babe!" Cassie exclaimed vehemently.

Cissie laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"What? It's not my fault he's so blind."

"Hey!" Kon yelped.

But Cissie just blew a raspberry at him and continued:

"Just as blind to his own crush as he was to yours when you had it for him. Well, luckily that had been sorted out," Cissie said, kissing Cassie on the lips softly and pulling away with a smirk at her girlfriend's dazed expression.

Cassie looked a bit embarrassed by the public show of affection, but the look in her eyes was still incredibly soft.

It was so sweet, the way they were with each other. Kon sighed and felt something very similar to the sick feeling he's been having for the past day raise in his throat.

He wanted that. Wanted someone to look at him the way Cassie did at Cissie, wanted someone to hug and someone to hold his hand and smile and blush and listen to his ranting and drink the milkshakes with.

He also wanted Bart to stop clinging to Robin.

"Wait, what did you say about _my crush_? What crush?"

Cissie laughed. Cassie facepalmed.

"Oh, I dunno," Cissie started calmly. "Maybe the one even Bart noticed? And decided to use against you? Which, if you ask me, is a very effective plan 'cause you've been miserable all day and have been ranting to us for like an hour?"

There was a very pointed and deadpan look in her eyes. Like there was something very simple that Superboy was not getting.

What's this about the supposed crush he has? What does it have to do with Bart? 

Cissie doesn't mean he's got a crush on Bart, right?

_Eeew_.

Wait, Cissie said it's something that Bart used against him. Something that allegedly made him miserable? 

"For the love of Zeus, Kon!" Cassie groaned. "Why does Bart clinging to _Robin_ of all people bother you so much?"

Robin?

Why did it, though?

Why did Bart laying his head on Robin's lap bother him so?

Why did he think of Robin when he looked at Cassie's and Cissie's interlocked hands?

Oh.

Ooooooh!

"Oh shit," Kon said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Cissie and Cassie cheered and lifted their hands with the milkshakes.

"Finally!" Cissie laughed.

"Now you can go talk to him about it and be less of a downer," Cassie added.

Superboy grunted noncommittally and slurped sadly on his milkshake.

It's easier said than done - talking to Robin about it.

Because for the next three more days he couldn't seem to find the time to do that.

Also, Bart was still there with Robin at every turn and now that Kon knew what exactly irritated him about it, Impulse's smirks seemed even more evil.

The tension raised to the highest level when Bart put his head on Robin's shoulder when the three of them were sitting in the living room. It was a seemingly innocent gesture.

Kon lost it.

He threw the glass with orange Zesti at Bart, but missed his head and the glass shattered on the wall behind the couch.

Bart took one look at his enraged expression and fled the room.

Robin rose to his feet.

"What the heck was that?!" he demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Don't you 'nothing' me! You've been irritable, unable to focus and moody lately. You barely talked to me these few past days! What is going on with you?" Robin asked. Then, his voice became uncertain. "Did I. Did I _do_ something?"

"No you _didn't_ and that's the problem! Why the hell would you let Bart do that?"

"Do _what_?"

"Cling to you like a monkey! You should've pushed him off!"

"He's a _child_!"

They were both yelling now.

Anita walked into the room, froze for a split second looking at them and swiftly left.

"He's _evil_! He's evil and he's doing it on purpose to mess with me!"

"How _exactly_ does this mess with you?!"

"This is how!" Kon yelled, pulling Robin roughly towards himself by his shirt.

And he kissed him.

The kiss lacked finesse, it was just their mouths smashed together, teeth clicking and noses bumping. But it got the message across.

When Kon let him go, Robin was a blushing mess.

Kon doubted his face looked any less red.

"He swore revenge on me for something stupid and also kinda noticed that I maybe like you a little so he's getting closer to you on purpose, to get on my nerves."

Robin was still silent, not moving. The blush was still there on his face.

He was wearing his mask and Kon was not a fan of it at the moment, because it really got in the way of trying to guess what Rob was thinking.

"Could you, ugh, say something? And, ugh, preferably with your mask off? I'm kinda freaking out here and I need to see your eyes to know if you hate me or..."

With one smooth motion, Robin took out the bottle with the liquid that usually helped him unglue his mask and started carefully pulling it off.

It felt like hours for Kon, but in the end he finally got to see Rob's eyes.

"Bart is a child, " Robin repeated and didn't sound angry at all. "I was sure he's just feeling lonely. I'll talk to him about it and make him stop, okay?"

"You don't have to!" Kon exclaimed, raising his arms. "I mean, if you're comfortable with it or whatever."

"I'll talk to him either way, he can't use me like that and expect not to be in trouble. But. There's something _you_ said. So. Um. You _like_ me a little?"

Shit. Kon did says that, didn't he?

Superboy had no other choice but nod.

"Just _a little_?" Robin pressed on, moving closer to him.

There was a slight blush on Rob's cheeks and his eyes were a deep blue and he was cute, beautiful, ethereal.

There were also Rob's hands on Kon's arms, holding on to him with the lightest of touches. 

Kon swallowed and felt goosebumps raise on his skin.

"Maybe a lot?" he suggested, not being able to look away from those captivating eyes.

"Mm," Robin hummed in what sounded like an agreement. "Maybe we should try that again."

He was closer to Kon now. He was also looking at Kon's lips.

"Try what?" Kon whispered hoarsely.

Robin's lips on his were an answer enough. He was smaller than Kon and had to raise on his tiptoes to get to his lips, but their second kiss was much more coordinated, even though it was still just a soft touch of lips.

When Robin pulled away, there was still some blush on his cheeks, but his eyes were shining in a very happy and self-satisfied way.

Oh no, Kon couldn't let him win like that.

"Let's try again," he said and pulled Rob closer.

Then they tried again.

And again.

And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured after: Tim with both Conner and Bart resting their heads on his shoulders. That doesn't bother Kon anymore.
> 
> [ my tmblr](http://unluckyloki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> check out my other timkon stuff:  
[witch AU (finished) ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388419)  
[a self-sacrifice AU with weird galaxies, space pirates and space lesbians (in progress)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420471)


End file.
